Balance to the Force
by kmwhite327
Summary: Set after The Force Awakens. Will follow Rey and Kylo Ren. Eventual Romance. It is going to be slow though, I am going to try and include and adventure story arc as well, some of the other characters included. I do not want either one to really cross sides and join the light or dark, my idea is to have them come together to create something new.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the events of The Force Awakens. It will be an eventual Kylo Ren/Rey fic where I plan on doing mostly freeform writing here. I rewatched TFA a few days ago and then watched the new trailers and started to pick up on some Kylo/Rey vibes.

I started watching YouTube videos, read articles on fan theories and then have been reading a bunch of FanFiction the past few days until I got to this point where I have decided to write my own!

This is my first Star Wars fic and I will try my very best to make sure I stick to the proper lore/ect but I am bound to make some mistakes here and there so I hope you all can understand if I do, it is on accident!

This is my second fic ever so I hope you like it, This is what I would like to see/think will happen with the story. I don't really want either character to totally go OOC or fully embrace the other side, I kind of want them to meet in the middle so that is what I will try and do

Chapter 1 : Rey and Kylo

Rey was meditating by the water, cross-legged, in the early hours of the morning when Luke Skywalker approached her.

"Good morning Master" she greeted him with her eyes closed and her back to him. She had in time learned to feel and recognize his presence.

"Good morning Rey" he offered back somewhat roughly "There has been a disturbance in the Force, have you felt it?" he asked her

She opened her eyes and turned to face him as she replied "Yes. I felt something not long ago, but I wasn't sure what I was feeling!"

She stood up then and faced him. "Are we training today?"

"Yes, I thought we would get started right away" with that he walked away and she followed him quietly.

Luke wasn't one to really engage in small talk. She sometimes felt overly excited and goofy even compared to his quiet demeanor, though she supposed it was what he was used to, being alone for so long.

She knew what it was like to be alone, all those years spent on Jakku scavenging for scraps and making up stories to herself about a life she now accepted would never happen. It was okay though. She was here now, living a life that seemed something out of a dream.

It was hard to believe she was off her desert planet, here surrounded by water, training with Luke Skywalker to become a Jedi.

That over the course of a few days her life had changed so drastically. That somewhere out there was the First Order and Kylo Ren, the creature who now hunted her.

That there was a Resistance and that she was now part of that. Fighting against everything she had grown to resent in her short time alive. The First Order hadn't much impacted her life on Jakku, a life of survival she focused and struggled for basic necessities and that didn't leave much room to think of anything else. To fear anything thirst or hunger.

The First Order did however represent the same cruel people she grew up around. There were those who had power and those who used it to keep others down. She had been kept down in that place of animal need by those who had power over her and so when she finally rose up, off of Jakku, into the fight, she was ready to resist.

She had a sense that everything that had happened to her had led her to this point and she would fight or die trying.

After the long walk up the many stairs to the top of the Island they were on, her master reached for his hip bag and pulled out a small mechanical orb.

She looked at it curiously as she had not yet seen anything like this.

He clicked a button and the orb began to rise from his hand and begin flying around. It started shooting small rays of light at her she instinctively rolled out of the way.

She looked to Luke for some kind of explanation but his face said nothing. "Use the Force" was all he gave her.

She looked at the flying orb determined and was able to dodge a few more blasts before she grabbed the lightsaber that hung on her belt and activated it.

She stood in her defensive stance as the orb began shooting faster and she felt herself get hit on the arm. It didn't break the skin or hurt her in any real way but it stung for a moment and it was not something she wanted to feel again.

She wildly began to swing her lightsaber, blocking some of the attacks but not all of them. Rocks that stood in her path sometimes got knicked by accident as the orb began to get the best of her.

Master Luke allowed this to go on for a short time before he waved his hand and pulled the ball back to him with use of the Force.

He disabled it for a moment before pulling something else out of the bag that hung on his side. It looked like a piece of fabric and wondered what was going to happen next.

He beckoned for her to come over and she did so, all the while wondering. He took the fabric and wrapped it around her eyes so that she was blindfolded.

"But Master, how am I supposed to fight if I can't see?"

This actually raised a small chuckle from the man who simply said "Use the Force"

She breathed in deeply as she tuned in to the surroundings she could feel without the use of her eyes. She could hear the device click on and readied herself for the attacks she knew would follow.

She took another deep breath and slowly let the air escape back out as she began to focus on her own heartbeat and the vibrations of energy that flowed in and out of her.

She felt the orb knick her with hits but she kept breathing and could feel her body vibrating so much that she couldn't feel the attacks as anything more than vibrations as well.

She felt one with the energy around her, one pattern of energy that was singing to her. She effortlessly evaded the strikes in what looked like a beautiful dance had she been able to view her body from the outside and then suddenly she could see herself from the outside.

It was a strange sensation and not being prepared for such a thing to happen, she panicked a little and suddenly the feeling of serenity and being one with the Force disappeared as she heard her Master cry out.

She immediately took off her blindfold and was shocked to see that Luke was pushed back several feet and lay on the ground. Several large rocks had been kicked back as well and it seemed that her worry was causing everything around them to shake slightly.

"Rey, I need you to calm down and clear your mind."

She nodded quickly and went back to her breathing exercises, this time with her eyes open. She was scared of how deeply she had felt everything around her before. She felt the Force. She felt everything. Everyone. It was too much.

So she kept her eyes open and slowed her breath down, and slowed her heartbeat down and slowly but surely everything returned to normal. The waves around them continued to crash, the excess energy needing to work itself out more slowly.

She rushed over to him and helped him up and he didn't refuse her but he did ask her "What happened?"

She told him how she began to feel the Force and how connected she was to everything, how she suddenly was outside of her body and how suddenly everything felt like it was too much and she began to panic with all of it flowing through her at once.

He didn't say much after that, they simply walked back to his home and he prepared some food in silence.

She ate slowly, savoring each bite, still in awe of simply having food around without having to spend all day toiling for it.

Her master had retired to his bed, saying he needed to rest for awhile so she decided to go back outside and get some fresh air.

She let the wind hit her and run through her hair with a huge smile on her face. She was happy to be here and alive in the moment.

All of a sudden she felt a pull towards the nearby caves. She had been in there before with Luke and almost as if she wasn't moving her own body she began walking towards what sounded like someone saying "Rey"

It felt like the time she was drawn to Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber but it was also different in a way.

She wasn't afraid or apprehensive as she followed the voice into the caves.

Deeper and deeper she walked with the only light the break in the rock from above every so often. It was dim but she could see and some areas were bathed in light. Suddenly she stopped and could swear she felt the presence of someone else in the cave with her.

She looked around and didn't see anything until there was a ghost looking creature hovering next to her. He was small and old and had strange looking ears as he sat legs crossed floating in mid air.

"Who are you?" she asked him

"Who am I?" He asked "Who am i?"

"Master Yoda I am."

What a strange creature but she didn't feel scared, simply curious. Stories of Yoda were just as shrouded in myth as Luke Skywalker, but Luke himself had told her that this was his teacher.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "Why have you come to me?"

"Prepare you I must" he said cryptically

"Prepare me? Prepare me for what?"

"Balance you must bring"

She scrunched up forehead trying to understand what exactly this strange being was talking about.

"To the dark side, too many have gone" he continued

"Kylo Ren" she said outloud

"Save him, you can"

She grew frustrated with his answers, why couldn't he just say what he meant?

"What can I do? I'm still training to be a Jedi"

"A Jedi, you will never be" he muttered with a laugh

"I don't see what is so funny, none of this makes any sense!" she exclaimed abruptly cutting him off

"If I'm not supposed to be a Jedi, than who am I supposed to be?" the question plagued her. She longed to have some kind of destiny, more than a scavenger from Jakku. She could not bear it if she had to go back to that life.

"Something new, you will be"

"Something new?" that peaked her curiosity a little bit and she wondered what he meant

"No more can I say"

In those moments he began to fade away but she was desperate for more answers.

"Wait! Don't go!" but before she knew it he was gone. She could no longer feel his presence and the caves were empty once more.

/

Kylo Ren was finally out of the MedBay and back to his rooms. Snoke wanted to continue his training but knew he had to heal properly before he could tear him apart again.

He was angry, angry at himself for how much pain he felt after killing his father. It wasn't supposed to be that way. This was supposed to take away the call to the light, snuff it out like a candle but it hadn't.

It had made things worse and now there was a part of him that felt regret. In his last moments alive his father had forgiven him. He had begged him to come home and got rewarded with his lightsaber straight through him.

But it was done now. There was no going back. If it wasn't too late before, it was definitely too late now. That's why he had done it anyway right? To set his choice in stone.

Things changed though. Very quickly.

He had felt her awakening before he met her and tried his best not dare hope that maybe he could have a companion. Someone to go through this with him. Another Force Sensitive.

When they met in the interrogation room and he accessed her mind, he knew that she was like him. Forced to live a lonely life. When she fought him back and gained access to his mind he had been surprised at how well she was able to get inside. Her power was incredible. It was attractive.

His mission to retrieve her for Snoke changed once he killed his father. Thebattle that had been raging inside before he struck the final blow had exploded inside him and as he stalked after her into the snow, he realized that he didn't want to turn her over to Snoke. He wanted her for himself.

He was torn because he knew she was full of light even if she did have a dark side and that he was full of darkness even if he did have a light side. The light he had been trying to get rid of only grew when he thought of her. His regret for his decisions grew as he thought about her.

And yet, it could never be. He could not go to the light side. It was too late for that he knew, and she would never come to the dark side.

If he brought her here, it would be his undoing anyway as he could no longer promise her to Snoke. That was no longer an option he realized.

He screamed in frustration as he activated his weapon and slashed against his wall, leaving mark after mark as he felt the rage inside grow. What move could he make? He was stuck and he felt like a caged animal in that moment.

The anger he felt sent ripples out in the Force he knew, not having let himself lose control like this in a long time.

Suddenly he calmed down, taking control of his breathing and staring out the window. He would keep going, just like he always did before and stop thinking about the light, or Han Solo, or the scavenger.

The timing was good because just then he received word that Snoke wanted him in the viewing chamber.

He donned his mask and began the walk to his chambers, focusing on his breathing the whole way there. His mental shields needed to be in place before speaking to his Supreme Leader.

When he entered, the giant hologram was speaking to General Hux, who gave him a glare as he entered.

"Be on your way" Snoke commanded Hux and he walked out of the room, leaving Kylo there by himself.

"I have something I need you to do for me, my apprentice"

"Anything you wish, Supreme Leader" he spoke the words which sounded mechanical through his helmet and waited for his instructions

"We've got word that the General of the Resistance is to make the journey to a new secret base in a few days time and I want you to attack her ship while it is most vulnerable"

Snoke waited for the words to sink in. no doubt hoping to get some kind of reaction for Kylo, but he simply agreed with "As you wish"

"I know this must be hard for you, given she is your mother" the words were spoken as a taunt meant to illicit emotion but Kylo Ren would not give him the satisfaction

"She means nothing to me" and as he said the words, he knew it was a lie, but he would just keep lying to himself for as long as it took to extinguish the light.

"Then be on your way"

Kylo knew he was being dismissed and walked out of the room with the pace of a man on a mission.

Maybe this was what he needed to do to take away the pull of the light. To quiet the voice in his head that told him he should just leave now, run away as fast as he could to the farthest place he could find and just hide from everything.

There was no use. Snoke would always find him and the dark side was the only thing he had left to believe in. If he lost that, then he would have nothing.

All of a sudden he felt a strange disturbance in the Force unlike any he had felt before and he knew that it was her. He wondered what she was doing to create such ripples he could feel deep inside. It felt like nervous energy and yet there was a Peace surrounding it as well.

For a moment, he felt good, but it was gone and he didn't allow himself to linger on it.

He would do what he had to do to survive and if she was smart so would she.

He knew it could never be that easy, but he was used to lying to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The days went by on Ahch-to, the planet Rey had come to find Luke isolating himself from the rest of the world on.

They practiced meditation, mind tricks, and with her lightsaber amongst other things. He had her doing physical drills all up and down the hills to keep her in peak physical condition. She could tell however, that he was holding back.

She told him of her meeting with the Force Ghost of Yoda and he hadn't had much to say on the subject, only more dark and broody looks. Unsure of her new master and cautious of their precarious student teacher relationship, she opted not to push him for answers, trying her best to be patient.

Deciding however that what she had to say could be dangerous if left unspoken she reached out to him

"Master Luke, I have felt the presence of someone within my mind"

His head darted up and his eyes met hers with the fiercest look she had seen him carry in their time together.

"Can you feel it right now?" he asked her

"I can, it's in the background and I've tried my best not to make it aware that I have felt it, using what you have taught me, but I fear I cannot go on much longer"

Luke stood up suddenly and closed his eyes. She could sense his breathing deep and focused. He remained like that for some time before opening his eyes

"We only have a short amount of time"

Suddenly she became alarmed

"Only a short amount of time until what?" she asked, though deep inside she was starting to realize what she was too afraid to admit before

"Until he arrives"

With that, he walked over to his hut with a purpose in his step she hadn't seen since she had arrived.

It couldn't be could it?

Kylo Ren, in her head once more? He was so far away, how?

 _Hello sweetheart_

There, just now, she heard him speak in her mind. His use of sweetheart sent chills up her spine.

She refused to acknowledge it.

 _Don't feel like talking? That's fine. We'll see eachother soon._

And then he was gone, like he had never been there at all.

She was scared.

"Master Luke?" She called as she ran after him towards his hut.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. She was not ready to take on the creature that had killed Han Solo and critically injured Finn. The creature who stalked her. The creature who wanted her she knew.

"We're going to get on the Millenium Falcon and get off this planet. Now." He spoke determinedly as he began packing a small bag and encouraged her to do the same.

She didn't have many possessions and so it didn't take long before she was ready but it didn't matter. They were out of time.

She could hear and somehow sense that Kylo Ren was landing outside right now.

Master Luke must have realized it too because his shoulders sagged and he sighed before he stood up straight to go meet the monster who had been terrorizing them all.

/

It didn't take Kylo Ren long to realize that he could feel the scavenger in some kind of Force Bond once he was done healing and back to his daily routine.

He was sure however that she was unaware of his presence. He watched her train with his uncle and started taking notice of their surroundings. Trying with everything he had to figure out where they were.

Slowly but surely he was able to figure out they were at the temple of the First Jedi. On Ahch-To.

Luke Skywalker. He hated the man. He wanted his revenge.

Snoke would soon find out as he reached out and probed his mind. He only had a short time to make a move.

He still believed that he should be Rey's teacher, not his uncle. He wanted the girl at his side as his apprentice.

If only she could see the beauty of the dark side. She would. By his side, she would.

He didn't know how to move forward. His fear of his master left him unable to move as quickly as he would have liked. What would he do when he went there anyway?

Perhaps if he killed his uncle and captured the girl, Snoke would allow her to become his apprentice.

 _Is that what you desire my young apprentice?_

Out of nowhere Snoke's voice in his own head, unwanted and uncalled for and nevertheless present.

He had served himself up on a platter for his Supreme Leader as part of their training, giving him access to his own mind as a symbol of commitment to their cause. To the Dark Side of the Force.

 _So lonely, Kylo Ren. Perhaps I shall allow you this thing, if you do as you say you will. Kill your uncle. Kill your mother. Give yourself to me fully._

All he wanted was for the pain to go away. He was so tired of feeling this way, maybe when there was nothing left fighting against him he would finally be at peace.

 **I will not disappoint you Master.**

 _You had better not._

Kylo Ren began making preparations, readying his ship for the trip to Ahch-To.

Before long he was on his way, moving into hyperspace on the proper channels to get to his destination.

As he moved closer and closer, he realized that the scavenger had finally picked up on his presence. Just in time too. He would be there before they could do anything about it.

He sent her a thought that she didn't respond to and he chuckled to himself in anticipation. Whether he was nervous or dreading or excited he didn't know, but he had been waiting to see his uncle for a long time.

When he landed he could tell that they were in the middle of trying to escape. Skywalker must have realized it was futile at this point as he walked calmly over to speak with him.

/

"Uncle it's so great to see you again!" He exclaimed like he was talking to an old friend

Luke gave out a dark chuckle and responded with "Yes, and why is that? Let me think"

Rey was confused. She wasn't sure what was happening between the two of them. She knew bits and pieces that she had guessed on her own.

She knew that Han Solo was Kylo Ren's father and she knew that Han and General Organa had something between them. She knew the General and Luke were brother and sister, so on some level she knew that Kylo Ren was Luke's nephew and yet, it still surprised her to hear it.

What kind of history did those two have together? She wondered

Kylo must have sensed it because of what he said next

"Keeping another student in the dark huh Uncle?"

Suddenly Luke turned to her and said "Rey, you must guard your thoughts against him, he will use anything you think against you. Close your mind."

She nodded her head, but really she was curious for more information.

In the distance she could see a storm over the water. The lightning looked beautiful from a distance. It was coming this way, just as Kylo Ren had.

"She needs a better teacher than you!" he shouted back and then turned to Rey "I can show you everything he holds back from you. Help you understand your own power. I can help you control it"

There was a part of her that was hungry for that information, but she was too filled with anger at the creature who spoke to even consider it.

"You are a monster!" she screamed back and with everything she could muster from the Force she blindly threw it at him, watching with a small beat of elation that he went flying back.

"Rey, you musn't listen to him, he is trying to get you to use the Dark Side"

She immediately felt guilty and ashamed at how easily she had been riled up by his words, how easy it was to throw him back with her anger.

She took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing and her heart beat, just as she had been taught.

Kylo Ren was only amused as he stood up with only a small amount of effort

"I'm sorry Ben" Luke spoke softly

"Not yet, but you will be"

"This is all my fault" Luke kept going, not listening to Kylo Ren and Rey was wondering what he was talking about

/

He hated being called Ben. It reminded him of his life from before. Memories he wished could be happy, but were tainted by his inability to live up to the Skywalker name. Failure after failure, regret after regret. It was only after he gave up trying to be the perfect Light loving son that he started to feel better.

What was his uncle talking about?

"I did something that I shouldn't have, and I'm afraid I've condemned you to this terrible fate"

What was he talking about? His uncle had done nothing. It was he, Kylo Ren that had been the one. He was the one who had changed his own fate.

He was the one who had taken the hand, offered by Snoke. His choice to turn to the dark side.

It started to rain at this point, the storm out in the distance had been moving closer and closer as they spoke and it was upon them now, lightly raining.

"You always did like to spout off a bunch of Jedi mind trick garbage, talking ceaselessly in riddle. I grow tired of it"

He could feel in the background of his mind, the scavenger. She was stuck in place, entranced by the two of them, hungry for information, something, anything to learn more about the new world she lived in.

"Your new student is just as hungry as I was, Skywalker, too bad you'll only disappoint her as you have disappointed me"

"Forgive me Ben" Luke continued to plead with his nephew, not wanting things to go somewhere they could not come back from.

"This can only go one way!" Kylo shouted back and he reached out with his hand and the Force and knocked his uncle down on the ground.

The rain was pouring down now, on all of them, it was loud and had they not all been Force Sensitive individuals with extra sensory abilities, the words may have been lost

"This is not going to go how you think it is!" Luke shouted back and with that he was hit hard with something he didn't expect.

Memories.

Ones that had been removed from his mind by his old Master.

/

She didn't realize it at first but she was knocked out by the force of the memories that were sent towards both Kylo and herself.

Flashes.

Being a small child. At the Jedi Academy.

Kylo Ren. No, Ben Solo.

Her parents were dead. She was in the care of Master Luke. Ben watched over her a lot.

Learning to use the Force.

Reading with Ben.

Fights.

Screaming.

She could see in her mind, the burning building.

She could see Ben, looking distraught, running towards her.

He picked her up and they were both running.

Snoke, laughing.

Being with Luke.

Being on Jakku.

She was hyperventilating. She was losing control. She could feel the Force around her, the rain, the rocks, everything was humming with energy that she was harnessing.

She couldn't calm down.

She could see Master Luke coming towards her and she could see Kylo Ren on his knees in the rain.

She knew her Master was trying to speak to her but it all seemed so far away.

She was in shock. Numb from everything and yet her body was reacting. If she had been able to see what was happening she would notice the waves around their island getting bigger and more upset and then all of a sudden she snapped out of it.

"You need to calm down" The robotic voice broke her from her reverie and she jumped as she felt him grab her on both sides of her arms. She shook out of his grip and looked to her Master.

"Rey, you need to focus on your breathing" hearing the words from Luke Skywalker, was the reality slap she needed as she looked around and noticed the pebbles that were floating, the ground that was cracking, the waves that were crashing.

Was this all her?

 _Yes, this is you_

He was in her heard again

 _Let me help you, or were all dead_

She took a deep breath in and out and allowed him to help her.

Slowly but surely the ground quit shaking and the waves calmed down and almost as if it were fate, the storm itself passed them and there was a stillness in the air.

/

He was shocked by the onslaught of memories, but even more he was shocked by the wild and untamed power of Rey.

It was hard to think of her as the scavenger now that he knew the truth. That he had known her a lifetime ago. That he had tried to save her from the slaughter that occurred so long ago at the Jedi Academy.

He felt regret.

He was trying to escape so long ago until Snoke caught up with him and for some reason his uncle had removed his memories.

He removed Rey.

And it seemed that she was taking it all a lot worse than he. He saw the destruction she was creating in her hurt and anger and it scared him a little bit. He was in awe of it, but he felt her pain and it was a lot. So closed off until he had met her, he hadn't felt pain like this in a long time.

He had wondered why he felt so drawn to her, and now he knew.

He spoke through their bond and pleaded with her to let him help her calm down.

Getting killed because she destroyed the island they all stood on in anger was not how he planned on going down.

When she finally got control of herself and the waves and the ground stopped vibrating with her energy, she slumped in his arms completely exhausted.

Unsure of what to do, he looked to his old Master who beckoned for him to follow him into his small and humble dwelling.

Grudgingly, he swept the girl up in his arms and carried her as he followed his uncle. They were all soaking wet and so he was grateful for the fire his uncle built for them. The shelter from the wind was appreciated as well.

He didn't speak because he honestly didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared for memories he didn't even know were missing to suddenly be thrust upon him.

Kylo Ren gently set the girl down on the bed that was in the room and removed his mask. He set it down on the table that sat between himself and his uncle and waited for the old man to speak.

"I thought I could protect her from you"

Kylo wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't realized that on that night so many years ago, that he had actually tried to run away from Snoke and that he had tried to take Rey with him.

It all made sense now, why he felt so drawn to her. Her power, suppressed all these years just aching to come out, exploding in waves every time she felt any kind of strong emotion.

Had he been the one to awaken her?

/

She didn't remember falling asleep but she was slowly waking up to voices.

She lay still, hoping to hear something to explain everything that had just happened.

"Protect her from me? You left her to rot on a desert wasteland" Kylo Ren scoffed and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was no longer wearing the mask

Everything she felt about him was jumbled now. Yes he was a monster and yet he was also Ben Solo, the one who had helped take care of her. Who read her stories and taught her the ways of the Force. The one who had tried to rescue her the night the Academy went down in flames.

"I was trying to save her from the terrible life that you now live!" Luke was speaking more passionately now than he had ever before.

"She's coming with me" Kylo Ren spoke, matter of fact

"I know, I have seen it," she was surprised to hear this, wondering just what her Master planned to do to help her?

"So much good all your meddling has done" Kylo huffed out, irritated

"I fear that I have made a terrible mistake by keeping you two apart" Luke spoke seriously.

He couldn't really believe that she was meant to go with that monster did he?

"Let us see what the girl in question thinks, now that she's awake and listening"

Rey froze where she lay pretending to sleep. She felt the presence of Ben Solo turned Dark Side hovering over her. She blinked open her eyes and was greeted with his face.

Handsome like she remembered, his features were marred now by a scar. A scar she had given him when they fought what seemed like a lifetime ago on StarKiller.

That night, she had felt the power of the Dark Side as she turned the tables and stalked him through the snow.

Being near him scared her.

"There she is, we were wondering when you would join us" he spoke flippantly as he moved away from her and back to his seat.

She darted her eyes to Luke, hoping he would give her something but he just looked into the flames. She pulled herself up in her seat and asked,

"When were you going to tell me?" She was pleading to Luke, wanting to know why he had left her all alone for so many years

"I feared for your life when I left you on Jakku. I thought I was protecting you from Ben. I thought he would come after you and kill you."

"I was never going to kill her!" Kylo Ren burst out in anger towards his uncle

"I know that now, and I fear that keeping you apart has pushed you further into the hands of Snoke" Luke said dejectedly

Rey didn't know what to think. She was upset. Everything she knew was a lie. Her parents had never left her there, and all those years she believed they were coming back for her was based on a lie that was planted in her mind.

/

Kylo Ren was still determined. This changed nothing. He would kill his uncle and take Rey to be his apprentice.

"She's coming with me"

Rey looked like an animal in that moment, looking to Luke to save her, but he knew that his uncle was a coward. He always took the easy way out. Rey would be his.

"I'm not going anywhere! Master Luke?!" She looked towards her Master but he didn't respond

"Rey, you must go with him, the Force wills it and I know you know this"

She looked then directly at him with a mixture of anger and sadness and also acceptance, like she knew somehow that everything she had done up until this point had actually been leading her towards him.

She looked betrayed by Luke and he didn't blame her, this was a shitty deck of cards she was being dealt and he knew first hand that his uncle was one to disappoint time and time again.

He would not disappoint her though. He would be there for her. Together they would rule the galaxy.

"I'll go with you on one condition." He was feeling rather annoyed that she thought she could bargain with him but he listened nonetheless to her request

"Please, don't kill him"

Anger coursed through his veins as she asked of him the one thing he could not give her.

"I must kill him. I have been waiting for this moment for years and besides that, my Supreme Leader demands it of me"

"Then you must kill me as well, because I am not leaving here with you if you kill him, not without a fight" in that moment she summoned Luke's saber and activated it as she got in her position

"I think I may have a way to solve this dilemma" Luke spoke then causing both to look at him

/

She couldn't believe that she was willingly getting on this ship to ride off to her doom with Kylo Ren, terrorist of the galaxy.

That Luke Skywalker, her Master had agreed to it.

That all along she had come from a different life. That the creature sitting next to her was probably the closest thing she had to a loved one in this life.

Luke had planted false memories within their minds, much like he had taken away their memories from before. They showed Kylo Ren taking him down with his red lightsaber, something only a skilled user of the force could ever hope to achieve.

He said that this was the will of the Force and she couldn't deny the bond she felt with the man sitting next to her.

She would do everything in her power to bring him back to the Light, even if it was the last thing she ever did.


End file.
